Quinntana oneshot
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: Just a little Quinntana oneshot I did for a competition. Rated T for language.


**Hey guys, so this is for a competition I entered, unfortunately I can't update any of my other stories until I get my own laptop. :(**

**Pairing: Quinntana**

**Rating: T+ (for bad language)**

**Quote: "You say that you like being a strong and tough person, but underneath, you're soft and cuddly." **

I gaze out of the car's dew dropped windshield, it rained last night and a few drops remain scattered around the windshield, glistening in the early morning's light like tiny diamonds. I let out a puff of air and white steam dances around the front of my car, _'damn my parents and their insistent need for me to get my own car, this hunk of scrap metal doesn't even have heating!' _I think bitterly, rubbing my knitted gloved clad hands.

I can hear birds sing as there are no commuters on the roads to corrupt their songs just yet. Everyone's still in their homes, clinging to the last few moments of golden sleep before going to work; this stresses the point of how early I'm awake.

The sky is a mixture of whites and greys, _'it has the London look. '_I think with a small chuckle, the clouds move lazily across the sky, drifting on the gentle breeze I'm, thankfully, protected from.

I snuggle into my thick black coat, a birthday gift from the girl I'm about to see, _'my girlfriend.'_ I think smugly. I think back to our origins and smile fondly, that wedding may have been a disaster for Mr. Schue but it brought us together, I couldn't NOT pursue her and I'm thankful I did considering where we are now. I sigh; another white puff of steam surrounds me, clinging to the windows of my truck.

The passenger side door opens jerkily, with a groan.

"You had better have a good fucking reason for waking me up at the crack of dawn and then forcing me to get dressed, Fabray." She snaps in a silky smooth voice, an undertone of raspyness hidden away.

I look at her with adoring eyes. Her raven locks tumble past her shoulders now, cascading well into the small of her back. Her figure has morphed from slim and slightly muscular to lean and fit as her ballet profession progressed. Her chocolate brown eyes show slight annoyance but no anger or venom like they did for so many years of high school. She's wearing minimal make up, another thing that has changed as her career progressed.

She's in classic skinny jeans and a white long coat, the pure white coat contrasting my own, dark, one. She has the cutest uggs on and earmuffs. I can't help but smile at her grumpy expression. "Hey San, you look gorgeous, as always." I compliment as I hand her a blood red rose from my dashboard. She smiles as she takes it, holding it to her nose.

"You make it impossible to be mad at you." She says softly as she leans over to hug me, I wrap my arms around her gently and she nuzzles into the crook of my neck, sighing contently, eliciting a giggle from me.

"San, you know I'm ticklish..." I say offhandedly, she pulls away from me with a wicked grin and I immediately know what she's thinking. "No! San do…" I start with wide eyes, but I she already starts tickling me, giggling wickedly. I nearly howl with uncontrollable laughter. "Please... San… stop!" I beg through my laughter. Thankfully she complies, stopping.

"Consider it revenge Fabray, for waking me up so early." She says pulling me back into a seated position as in an attempt to get away I slid down the seat.

"Ok, but now we're even." I say after a little huff to catch my breath, she nods with an amused smile. I turn the rusty key, which is already in the ignition and the truck roars to life. I look at her, smiling. She notices and furrows her brows.

"What?" She asks, defensively.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about how much I love you." I say, knowing it would make her blush.

Her tanned cheeks take on a tint of pink and I grin in success. "So where are you taking me?" She asks while I train my eyes on the faded road.

"The park." I say simply. After a second of silence I glance at her to see her looking at me in pure disbelief.

"You woke me up at the crack of fucking dawn to take me to the park?!" She asks disbelievingly.

"Yes." I say firmly. I park the car carefully and cut the ignition. I climb out the car and a cool breeze blows my hair slightly. I open her door and pull her out gently. I take her hand and lead her through the mostly deserted park to a little gazebo overlooking a pond. A few snow white swans swim around languidly.

"Ok so we're here to enjoy the scenery?" She asks me curiously and I chuckle.

"No. I- well I- Um- I want to ask you something. Something that I've been thinking about asking you for a while." I say nervously. She nods, urging me to continue. "Well, we've been dating for two years now and every day I fall in love with you more and more. I've never met anyone like you; you're amazing, you've let me see the side of you that you only ever showed Brittany, you say that you like being a strong and tough person, but underneath, you're soft and cuddly. I love you and I always will. Santana Lopez..." I say, pulling out a little box from my coat pocket. I open it gently to reveal a little silver band with a tiny silver flower on top of it with a little diamond in the middle of it. "… Will you marry me?"

She gasps, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She squeals and bounces up and down excitedly. She tackles me in a hug, squeezing me tightly while I let out breathless laughter. "Yes! Yes I will!" She yells. I laugh in absolute glee and spin her around letting melodious laughter tumble from her lips. I dip her and kiss her softly and I know that this day starts the rest of our lives.

**The end! :3 please drop a review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Love you all**

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
